Condenada
by Giu Giu
Summary: Tú nunca me verás como yo te veo, ella es tu mundo, y yo solo estoy condenada a estar a tu lado sin esperar más / Soledad: Es el momento por el que estas pasando. Ella murió sin previo aviso y aunque quiera negarlo, la soledad también me está iniciando.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: **_ Inuyasha y los demás personajes mencionados son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

Jamás pensé que cruzaría con alguien como tú, aunque en un principio solo te veía como un hanyou quien me llevaba, el tiempo fue cambiando las cosas…

…me fui enamorando de ti.

Tu carácter es terrible, siempre queriendo pelear sin descansar, había veces que desearía que tuvieras un hechizo para ponerse pausa un momento,...yo sufro cuando peleas, también necesito un descanso. Eso fue algo que me atrajo...

Mientras yo pensaba que tú eras para mí y yo para ti, ignore por completo a _ella,_ no me di cuenta cuando tú la mirabas con esos ojos, esa mirada que tanto desea una mujer, una mirada de amor... ¡Qué feo fue saber que_ ella_ te amaba y tú también sentías que se movía el suelo por su simple mirada hacia ti!

Lo malo no es que se amen, lo malo es yo tener que vivirlo en carne propia, tu y _ella_ siempre juntos, compartiendo momentos que yo quisiera, miradas que desearía, gestos que amaría...pero no, yo no puedo conseguirlo...

A pesar que yo siempre intente sacar lo máximo de mí, peleando contra Naraku o cualquier enemigo, siempre te preocupabas de salvarla y a mí incluso me hiciste pedazos, tanto en carne y hueso como en sentimientos. Por otro lado, había alguien que siempre me quería, _él_ incluso intento matarte por mí, a _él_ si le importaba, pero lamentablemente no lo amo como a ti, además, él tiene a alguien más ahora, cuando se olvido de mí, apareció la otra...

No me servirá seguir peleando por algo que nunca tuve: TU AMOR. Asumo que estoy condenada, sí condenada...

Tú nunca me verás como yo te veo, ella es tu mundo, y yo solo estoy condenada a estar a tu lado sin esperar más...Por eso te ayudare a rescatarla de la oscuridad, juntos evitaremos que la Perla de Shikkon la borre del mapa, Inuyasha...

-Tessaiga... ¿Me estás diciendo que corte ahí?-Me miraste sorprendido, yo me transforme en Meido para que te aseguraras, a través de tu mano sentía como tu energía cambiaba-¡Kagome! ¡Voy por ti!

En cuanto la viste, tu mirada se torno emocionada, Kagome te miro de igual manera, se acercaron sin dudarlo y se besaron de forma única, luego pasaron tres años y tu siempre en el pozo esperándola hasta que volvió y te casaste con ella, ¿Qué ha sido de mi desde entonces?

-¡Viento Cortante!

-Bien hecho Zenzu, sigue así-Exclamaste mirando a un niño de pelos plateados como tú, a tu hijo.

-Tessaiga...-Suspiro el niño mirándome-Es una gran espada papá, gracias por dármela.

-Ella estará mejor a tu lado-Respondiste mirándome, al menos ya no estoy tan condenada a estar tu lado sufriendo por verte al lado de_ ella. __D_escuida...amare a tu hijo como te amo a ti

* * *

**Reedito capitulo y de inmediato habrá un capítulo extra.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: **_ Inuyasha y los demás personajes mencionados son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

Tu mirada melancólica estaba reflejada en mí. No emitías sonido alguno, parecías tu muerto y no ella.

_-Kagome por favor._

_-Inuyasha, lamento ser débil._

_-¡No tonta! ¡Todo fue mi culpa! ¡Yo no…_

_-No Inuyasha, no puedes combatir contra un cáncer. Aunque soy hanyou ni un cuerpo así puede soportarlo._

_-¡Kagome! _

Esa fueron sus últimas palabras, ni siquiera su cuerpo de medio-demonio quiso vivir. Su debilidad es muy detectable, una humana como ella no mereció permanecer a tu lado, más si era de saberse que era débil. Y aunque _ella_ pudo sobrevivir, decidió que era momento de partir dejándote solo y sin amparo de nadie. Tus hijos quizás, pero ellos son adultos y tienen sus familias.

¿Pero qué puedo decir yo? Soy solo tu espada, solo Tessaiga.

Solo soy tu espada la hora de la justicia o cuando me necesitas. Nunca supiste mis sentimientos hacia ti, sufrí infinita cantidad de veces a causa de ti y _ella_ pero _ella_…

…_ella_ también me dejo sola.

¿Quién será el motivo de tus alegrías a mi me armonizan? ¿Cuál será la razón de salir a caminar y yo poder ver cómo me agitas con el viento sin parar? Kagome no solo te dejo a ti, dejo a todos.

Soledad: Es el momento por el que estas pasando. Ella murió sin previo aviso y aunque quiera negarlo, la soledad también me está iniciando.

No puedo evitarlo, la extrañare como a una amiga, la mujer de mi amor imposible, esa mujer que descaradamente te arrebato de ti pero que sin embargo me dejo compartir contigo hasta en los momentos difíciles.

_-Kagome…yo… debo…_

Ahora mismo siento tu vacio y que harás conmigo por última vez. Me alegra saber que antes de pasar a manos de tu hijo seré el motivo de tu eterna felicidad.

A pasar de a quien más odio, es también a quien más agradezco. Kagome…cuida a Inuyasha…

…nuestro Inuyasha.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**Sentí que Tessaiga no debía quedar como "otra que odia a Kagome" sino como algo entre al odio y el agradecimiento.

Es raro, pero esta historia es una perspectiva distinta de una simple arma.

¿O no una simple arma?


End file.
